Under a Starry Sky
by SpiritOfAmerica
Summary: Your fave chipmunks go to a summer camp known as Camp Jewel Lake. Over the week-long period, they discover love and fiendship. But can their relations last even after camp has ended? AxB-SxJ-TxE-OcxOc Their all 12-14 years old : T for later chapters!


**Okay this is my first story so... please... be gentle...**

**ANYwho, this is the FIRST chapter of Under a Starry Sky which i spelled wrong in the title... sorry. Well, hope you enjoy!!! Please R&R!!! (I will reply to all comments ^_^ )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES OR ANYTHING THAT IS OF OR RELATING TO THEM!!! THEY ARE COPYRIGHT BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!! DON'T SUE!!!**

* * *

The three Chipettes rolled up to a long driveway in the middle of the woods. The trees were tall and the sun shone brightly overhead. The dirt driveway rolled up and up to reveal a small summer camp known as Camp Jewel Lake. The sign hung high above the driveway and behind the sign were cabins galore and a beautiful crystal lake.

"I don't see why I have to go to this stupid summer cam camp anyways…" muttered Brittany Miller, mostly to herself, as her adopted mother and her three sisters pulled up to the Camp, "I'm too old for this stuff…"

"C'mon Brittany!" encouraged Eleanor, the youngest of the three, in her always enthusiastic voice, "You might have a lot of fun!"

Brittany slumped back further into her seat and sighed angrily, "But I _wont_!" she squealed angrily, "The only reason were going is so _you_," she pointed her dainty finger at Miss Miller, who ignored her "daughters" normal eruptions, "can go on vacation in the Bahamas! Why can't _I _go with?"

Jeanette, the oldest of the three, sighed and adjusted her lavender glasses into position, "Besides, Brittany, you can learn a lot at summer camp!" her eyes shone brighter, "That's what I'm excited about!"

Brittany "_pff_ed" her older sister arrogantly and hit the winder with a tiny "thud" as the car rolled up to the office. The three Chipettes hopped out of the car and made their way to the small building. Brittany's tiny heels dug into the dirt causing her to sink down with every step.

She let out an ear-piercing screech, "I _cannot _stay here for a whole week if the stupid dirt eats up my pink heels!" She jogged the rest of the way to the office, as not to cause her shoes anymore damage, and burst through the door with a pitiful sigh.

Miss Miller sighed, "Oh Brittany, dear, stop being a drama queen… You'll be fine!" she gave her a kiss on the head and smiled warmly, "Besides, I bet you'll meet a lot of boys!"

"Highly unlikely…" muttered Jeanette a little sadly, "Boys and girls usually bunk in different cabins and have different activities…" The girls sighed in unison and made their way to a desk where a woman with the name tag "Barbra Jean" printed neatly on the front.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, flashing a grin at the odd family, "Are you here to check in?"

Barbra was a larger woman with short dark-brown hair. She had a soft orange flannel shirt on with a pair of khaki shorts. Her pink and white sneakers had white socks sticking up much too far. But she always had an endearing smile pasted on her face and a friendly tone in her voice, which made the three female chipmunks instantly come to like her.

"Yes," Miss Miller said as the teenage Chipette trio rested their heads, which in Eleanor's case didn't work, on the counter, "These are my daughters: Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany."

"Hello," said all the Chipettes in unity, "Pleased to meet you."

Brittany moved away from the table as Miss Miller got tem checked into the camp. She glanced through some pamphlets that were hanging on the wall and reached up and grabbed the one closest to the floor. It had a picture of a happy girl riding a horse on it…

Brittany was too enraged to think about her manners, blurted out, "How are _we_ supposed to ride horses? We're only three and a half feet tall, not to mention Ellie's only two and a half!" she threw the pamphlet onto the ground and sat in a chair by the door, pouting.

Miss Miller turned around and glared at Brittany, her eyes as sharp as daggers, "Brittany Joy Miller!" she bellowed, calling Brittany by her full name, "You are fourteen years old. Now, I will _not_ tolerate you acting like a five year old and embarrassing me like this," she stated flatly, "Now you go wait in the car while I go check you into this summer camp."

Brittany looked close to tears, but she nodded slowly only saying, "Alright, Miss Miller…" and walked out the door to the car.

Miss Miller's gaze softened and she added in a more joking voice, "Now you're gonna go to camp and have a good time, damn it!"

After Miss Miller had checked the girls into the camp, they found out they would be bunking with boys, which lifted all their spirits. The boys were all brothers and there were three of them. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville were their names and they would be arriving at the camp around four or five o'clock.

"I'll miss you girls!" cried Miss Miller, hugging each one tightly. She turned to Jeanette and smiled, "You be good now, honey! And make sure to watch over your sisters, okay?" she kissed Jeanette's forehead.

She smiled and wiped Miss Miller's tears away from her eyes, "Not to worry, Miss Miller! Their in good hands I assure you." Jeanette gave her one last hug before turning to her purple suitcase and clutching the handle tight.

Then, Miss Miller turned to Eleanor and bent down to her level and gave her a tight squeeze, "Have fun sweetheart!" she said smiling wider, "Listen to your sisters, now, and behave yourself!"

She giggled, an adorable noise, and kissed her cheek lightly, "I will Miss Miller!" she said, "Oh! And don't worry about Brittany, we got it under control!" she gave Miss Miller a big smile before receiving another quick squeeze.

Finally, Miss Miller turned to Brittany and put her large hand on her delicate shoulder. Miss Miller sighed heavily an forced a smile at Brittany, "Now _please_ behave, Brittany… I mean it…" she heaved another sigh, "I'm counting on you, alright? Be good."

Brittany nodded and gave her a small hug before Miss Miller got into the car and drive off into the distance. The Chipettes watched her drive on until she disappeared completely. Eleanor looked like she was gonna start to cry, so Jeanette grabbed her hand and they walked on to their cabin.

"Alright," said Brittany as the reached it, "here we are, home sweet home." She muttered sarcastically. She opened the door and a burst of cool air blew at their faces.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Jeanette, "It's freezing in here!" she rubbed her arms, which were bare, and sat on one of the two bunk beds.

"You got that right!" yelled Brittany, "And look there's only four beds! What the hell are we going to do about the fact these other boys will be bunking with us?" she threw her bag onto the top bunk and scampered up the ladder, sighing.

"Look!" cried Eleanor, her smile widened from ear to ear, "There's two beds _under_ the bunk beds! Can I be by the floor, Jeanette?"

"Sure," said Jeanette, unpacking her neatly folded clothes onto the bottom bunk of the beds, "I'll have bottom since I'm guessing Brittany wants top?" she asked, a hint of venom in her voice. Brittany always got the top!

"Yup, I sure am," muttered Brittany, "Because if I'm gonna be staying here I wanna at _least_ ge…" she was interrupted by the door opening…

"Alvin slow down!" cried a voice from the other side of the door as a red-clad chipmunk with a ball cap burst into the room, laughing really loud.

But before he could say another word to Simon, Alvin spotted the Chipettes. He froze in his tracks, staring at Brittany with intense interest. His nose twitched as he gazed into those light blue orbs pasted oh so perfectly on her face.

Just as Alvin was about to say something, Brittany held up her hand, "What are _you_ staring at fuzz ball?" she demanded, looking at him from head to toe. Then, she smiled sweetly and asked, "Wait, aren't you those Seville boys that are supposed to be bunking with us?"

Alvin nodded and made his way to the other bunk beds, "Yeah, I'm Alvin Seville," he said, smirking at Brittany, "And who are you?"

Jeanette interrupted Brittany just as she was about to answer Alvin, "That's Brittany, this is Eleanor, "she pointed to Ellie, who smiled sheepishly, "And I'm Jeanette." She finished, adjusting her glasses, "But aren't there three of you guys?" her voice was hopeful and even a bit excited.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Alvin. He threw his red suitcase onto the other top bunk, and ran out the door. He reappeared with two Chipmunks at his side, his arms draped around their shoulders, "This is Theo and Simon," he said, pointing at his brother like Jeanette had.

Simon smiled and waved at Jeanette, adjusting his glasses as they slid off his face, and laughed nervously, "H-hello, there… I'm Simon Seville, as you might already know…" he rambled on as Jeanette listened, a wide grin pasted on her face.

Theodore walked over to Eleanor timidly and smiled, "I baked cupcakes!" he said, pulling a small Tupperware container from his bag, "If you want, you can have one…" Eleanor grabbed one with teal frosting and licked it happily, pleased with how well Theo could cook.

Finally, Alvin ran over to Brittany and held his hand out to shake, "Pleased to meet 'cha Britt!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Brittany swatted his hand away. She was already in a bad mood and didn't need some hormonal Chipmunk hitting on her, "Listen Al-_vin_ in you _really_ must insist on flirting with me, I advise you to do it later. I'm already mad…" she grumbled, sitting herself back down at the top bunk and sighing heavily, "I don't even want to _be_ at this stupid Camp anyways!"

Alvin climbed up and took a seat next to her, "Ugh I totally know what you mean!" he said, throwing his arms into the air, "This ba-_lows_! I'd much rather be at home watching TV or playing video games…" he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Brittany sighed too, "I know what you mean… I'd rather be at home with my friends shopping!"

As the six chipmunks talked on and on, a person working at camp came into their room, smiling and panting. She, like Barbra, was fat, but still looked really sweet and kind.

"Children, it's time for the bonfire!" she said as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were shocked by how late it had gotten, "You have a big day tomorrow so be sure to get to bed early!" she gently closed the door and left the chipmunks alone in their room.

"Well," said Theodore, "What're we waiting for?" he got up and walked out the door and everyone followed but two…

"What's wrong Britt, don't you like marshmallows?" asked Alvin confused.

Brittany jumped down and smiled up at him, "Of course!" she said, smiling again.

Since it was dark and bound to be cooler, Brittany threw on her pink hoodie with the studded "B" on the front. Then, she took her cell out and threw it into the bag and ran out the door with Alvin trailing behind her, both grinning madly.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for reading!!! Thank GOD I didn't end in a cliff hanger lol anyways please R&R and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter!!! CIAO!!!**

**~SpIrItOfAmErIcA~**


End file.
